Gene Dior
Gene is a 17 year old Hybrid character who attends Springsville Institute For The Gifted and was created by Xax. Please don't use him unless you have his permission. Backstory Eugène Dior was a young incubus living in Geneva. He used to assault women once a week to feed himself with their sexual energy while they were asleep. He had gotten used to this lifestyle, and like probably any other incubus, he enjoyed it. Once, he decided to engage in sexual activity with a sleeping Cher Kirsch, an arachne. Arachne are very rare monsters with spider-like attributes, traits and abilities. They have a poisonous bite that can either turn humans into arachne or kill. Once turned, arachne can mate with each other to produce more offspring of their same species. While Eugène was engaging in sexual activity with her, Cher’s sensitive senses made her wake up halfway through and tried to fight Eugène off, however he was stronger than her. Nevertheless, Cher continued trying to attack Eugène. Thinking that he was just a simple human, she bit him, thinking he’d turn into an arachne too and therefore ending with her being pregnant with a baby arachne. So she decided that after biting him, she’d let him continue “abusing” her. But Eugène was an incubus; the bite only worked on humans and a few other species. Either way, when Eugène was done, Cher trapped him in a strong web against her wall, wanting to get information out of him as to why he’d assaulted her and eventually kill him. In the morning, she interrogated him and learned that he was in fact, not human. She fell worried and took contraceptive after-day pills. But they didn’t work and miraculously, she soon became pregnant with a hybrid- a half incubus and half arachne. After quite some time of keeping the young incubus a prisoner, they both fell in love by talking for long periods of time and because of their apparently matching personalities. Cher finally freed him and let him go, but they continued seeing each other until they got married. Two months after this, Gene was born as a hybrid. Neither Cher or Eugène knew this, however. They thought he was either an arachne or an incubus. It never crossed their mind that he could potentially be a new species of hybrid. Eugène quit his job and he along with Cher created a large textile company specialized in silk. Gene grew up having a relatively normal life of an infant. The only difference was the he didn’t even know what he was. He knew that he should have been either his mother’s or his father’s species, but he didn’t know which until much later. There wasn’t any way to learn which species he was, except just waiting for his powers to manifest. Soon after he turned 3, a baby sister was born. Gene’s parents named her Marybelle and Gene immediately became protective of her. He played with her and also cared for her. She was born an arachne, just like Cher. Truth to be told, Gene grew up to be a spoiled kid, yet one that was polite and not rude. He was funny, good-looking and arrogant though, and this made him become popular at school. Since he turned 14, he started having lots of girlfriends for short times, since he wasn’t really someone that could potentially commit to something serious. His incubus side really started to kick in as soon as puberty did. His libido developed quickly but he learned to control it after some time. By then he thought he definitely was an incubus. When Cher saw that Gene was starting to ask more about himself and his libido, she decided to tell him the truth about how he’d came to be. How she had been assaulted by Eugène. Gene got scared. He was now scared of being sexually assaulted by someone. Ironic, since due to his nature, he wanted to forcefully have sex with women… and maybe men too? This was a great issue with Gene. He knew he liked girls for sure, but he was curious towards men too, he wasn’t sure though. It was probably normal, since incubi normally enjoyed sexual acts with both genders. Either way, since his mother told him this, Gene emotionally pushed his father away from him for doing that to his mother. He had probably ruined her life! On the other hand, his relationship with his mother strengthened since she had trusted Gene with the truth. By then, Gene thought that he for sure was an incubus, and he wished that he were an arachne. He wouldn’t need sexual energy to survive that way and he wouldn’t ruin lives just like his father had. But then the spider webs started being released from his fingertips. He also noticed that he tended to attract more people when he was sweating; something that his mother did too when she expelled her spider pheromones. Now he wasn’t sure if he was either an incubus or an arachne until after a month where a lot of his powers from both sides manifested. It hit him then, that he was half and half. A hybrid. When he told his mother, it all made sense to her and she was very proud of him to carry most of her arachne attributes. She then started jokingly calling him “arachubus” as she said that “hybrid” sounded artificial and somehow cliché. Gene quickly came to terms with himself and he liked what he was. Even if he’d grown apart from his father, he still loved him and was happy that he also was part incubus. After all, if Gene had been conceived out of wedlock and in such a terrible way, he had to be something majestic and not an accident. He was bound to be unique and well, he was indeed. Personality Gene is very cocky and arrogant but in a humorous and almost amusing way. He's quite friendly, funny, sarcastic and occasionally, when the opportunity is presented, Gene fills his sentences with innuendos. He tends to be a likable guy, however, he can be a stubborn hothead if provoked. Gene is a master of revenge and has a lot of knowledge, which he applies when repaying favors to people (whether the favors may be positive and benign or harmful, as long as he gets his sweet revenge). This makes him quite clever, sly and witty. He can get mad pretty easily if people don't listen to him or if they try to counterattack. Gene is very verbal; he's very much of a talker. Gene is a very flirtatious and opinionated person, he likes debating and proving his point to his teammates or friends. Even with this in mind, Gene tends to be somewhat snobby at times and believes that he's more than other people when he's angry. Gene is a leader and he knows it. He sees most people as his workers, but his real friends as who they are. He’s very blunt with his perspective, yet precise and honest. Gene’s extraordinarily manipulative and persuasive, yet not fully deceitful. He has a disorder called IED (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) which may make him get extremely irritable, angry and aggressive for short periods of time if he is triggered by either too much discord, stress, arguing or disagreement. Powers WIP Relationships Family * Cher Dior: Cher is Gene's mother. Gene loves her very much and is glad he has her for a mother. * Eugène Dior: Eugène is Gene's father. Gene is relatively detached to his father. They don’t really have a great relationship between each other. * Marybelle Dior is Gene's Arachne sister. Gene cares for her a lot and won’t let anybody hurt her at all. If they do, then they are bound to die in a terrible way. He probably may be a bit over-protective of her, but she somehow appreciates it. Trivia * He is currently portrayed by Holden Nowell. * Gene is an Aries. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Students in Springsville Institute Category:Students at Springsville Institute